1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for securing a handle on a tool such as, e.g., a cleaning tool or a special tool (broom, scrubbing brush, window cleaning tool, shovel, or snow shovel), and including a substantially cylindrical inner member having a first end to be fixedly connected with the handle, a second end with an expansion cone to be releasably connected with the tool, and an outer thread provided in an intermediate region of the inner member between the first and second end; a securing element surrounding substantially the expansion cone over its substantially entire axial extent and displaceable along the inner member, the securing means expanding upon displacement over the expansion cone; and an adjusting sleeve surrounding the inner member, engageable in the securing element, and having an inner thread cooperating with the outer thread provided on the inner member for enabling displacement of the securing element relative to the inner member upon rotation of the adjusting sleeve.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Securing devices of the type described above are disclosed, e.g., in German patent No. 624,882 and German Utility Models U-76 29 578, U-76 32 002 and U-18 64 324.
A securing device disclosed in German Utility Model U-296 03 433 includes a substantially cylindrical inner member having a first end to be fixedly connected with the handle, a second end with an expansion cone to be releasably connected with the tool, and an outer thread provided in an intermediate region of the inner member between the first and second end. The expansion cone is surrounded by three securing elements held together with a rubber ring and expandable upon sliding along the expansion cone. The axial displacement of the securing element is effected by an adjusting sleeve which, on one hand, engages in the securing elements and, on the other hand, surrounds the inner member and has an inner thread engaging the outer thread of the inner member.
The securing device disclosed in U-296 03 433 presents a substantial improvement over the previously known devices, in particular, with respect to their manufacture and handling, and it has an increased service life. However, it requires further improvements with respect to its flexibility of its use, it need be more compact, and its durability need be further increased.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a securing device of the above-mentioned type which is more flexible with regard to its use, is more compact, and has an increased service life.
These and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing a device of the above-described type the adjusting sleeve of which has at its handle end, a thread-free cover section forming with an outer circumference of the inner member an annular clearance providing for securing handles having different diameters; and drain channels for draining a possible accumulation of fluid in the annular clearance.
The present invention provides an adjusting sleeve which can be easily produced and handled, permits the use of the device with handles having different wall thicknesses and, if necessary made of different materials.
Providing, according to the present invention, the adjusting sleeve with a thread-free cover section having a sufficiently large diameter permits to use the device for tubular handles with different wall thicknesses due to a sufficiently large clearance formed between the cover section and the circumferential surface of the handle-side end section of the inner member. As this clearance is not completely closed after mounting of the handle, there is provided, according to the invention, drain means for draining a possible accumulation of water in the clearance between the cover section and the handle. This prevents accumulation of cleansing water or other fluid in the clearance when the device is used for securing a handle to a cleaning tool. This, in turn, prevents possible corrosion of the handle or the parts of the device when the cleaning water contains chemically-active components. As noted above, water drain channels, which are provided in the device, insure draining of the fluid from the clearance during the tool use.
In accordance with a particular simple and cost-effective embodiment of the invention, the drain channels are formed in the outer thread of the inner member or in the inner thread of the adjusting sleeve. The drain channels can also be formed in both the outer thread of the inner member and in the inner thread of the adjusting sleeve. To insure rapid draining of the clearance independent from the angular position of the handle or the securing device, there are provided at least three and, preferably, six drain channels.
According to the invention, the length of the inner thread of the adjusting sleeve and of the outer thread of the inner member preferably lies in a range between 0.5 times to 1.2 times of the thread diameter, which provides for forming of a securing device with reduced consumption of material and which occupies less space. The tests have shown that less than 10 thread turns and, in particular 8-9 turns, is sufficient for a lasting operation.
The length of the thread-free cover section, which still protects the outer thread of the inner member even in the adjusted position of the adjusting sleeve, is equal to at least half of the length of the inner and outer thread sections. The actual dimension is selected in accordance with a predetermined adjustment region of the securing means determined by the expansion cone. While according to the state of the art, the adjusting sleeve is covered, at its end remote from the handle, with a separate union sleeve, according to the present invention and independent of how the drain means is actually formed, the adjusting sleeve remains open at its end remote from the handle.
The width of the annular clearance between the cover section of the adjusting sleeve and the inner member preferably amounts to at least 10% and advantageously to from 15 to 30% of the radius of the inner member. Such clearance permits the use of the device with essentially all types of conventional handles for corresponding tools.
To provide for an increased service life and a sufficient rigidity, even when the device is used by professionals, the inner member, in particular in the region of the outer thread, is essentially formed of a solid material. In order to facilitate priming of the handle on the handle-side end of the inner member, a slot and/or a central recess is formed in this end, which slot or recess permits to compress to some extent this end.
According to the present invention, all of the parts of the device are formed of acid-resistant and base-resistant plastic materials.
The handle is connected with the inner member by gluing, welding, or injection molding.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.